In interfacing optical fibers with one another in splices and connectors, it is essential to provide that each of the optical fibers to be coupled have end surfaces perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fiber with nominal variation. Additionally, the fiber end surface is ideally mirror smooth.
Convenient apparatus for so cleaving fibers is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,417 issued to Logan et al on Apr. 21, 1981 and 4,249,305 issued to Basile on Feb. 10, 1981, both patents being commonly assigned with the present application. In each of these referenced patent applications, an elongate stem defines a longitudinal channel for supporting a fiber and further supports a cutting element mounted for rotation about the longitudinal axis of the channel and movable into interference path with the fiber throughout a complete revolution. In each instance, the cutting element is provided in offset relation to the channel such that the fiber may be initially disposed in the channel and thereafter, upon movement of the cutting element radially with respect to the fiber into engagement therewith, the cutting element is rotated to provide a continuous peripheral groove in the fiber. On completion of the grooving operation, the cutting element is withdrawn from interference with the fiber and a longitudinal pulling action on the fiber provides for a properly cleaved fiber end suitable for interfacing with a similarly cleaved fiber.
The movement of the cutting element in the apparatus of each of the referenced patent applications radially of the fiber and into engagement therewith gives rise to two operational characteristics which lessen the effectiveness of devices so constructed. Firstly, the devices require, prior to fiber insertion in the channel, operator movement of the cutting element radially outward relative to the channel against biasing means normally serving to maintain the cutting element resident in the channel. Secondly, since the cutting element is thrust into the fiber following fiber insertion in the channel and operator release of the cutting element and is rotated a full revolution in radially-biased engagement with the fiber for each cleaving, cutting element wear is pronounced and replacement is more frequent than desired.